Yang Diharapkan, Ayah Ibu
by DheOwl
Summary: Naruto dan teman teman teman menemukan sebuah bangunan yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan terdalamnya. Apakah yang akan terjadi? BAD SUMMARY. CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON (?)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE: K+ (maybe :v)

GENRE: HURT/COMFORT, DRAMA, FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP

CHARA:

-UZUMAKI NARUTO

-UZUMAKI KUSHINA

-NAMIKAZE MINATO

-DLL

WARNING!

-Gj, OOC, MUSTALIH! Typo (s), author baru jd klo ad salah maaf ya ._.´-

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

"Kriiing... Kriiing..."

"Brak."

Pemuda itu terbangun oleh deringan jam weker yang ia dapatkan dari Ibunya. Ia menguap, menggeliat, lalu mengucek matanya. Ia terlihat memakai baju baru yang ia dapatkan dari Ayahnya.

Ayah dan Ibunya ada. Ayah Ibunya nyata. Ayah dan Ibunya benar-benar memberikan kasih sayang padanya. Naruto mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari kemarin...

FlashBack On

"Oi, Naruto!" Lelaki yang tak asing baginya menyeru namanya. Naruto yang sedang makan jajanan di kantin menoleh ke arah lelaki yang selalu bersama anjingnya -Akamaru- yaitu Inuzuka Kiba. "Mmh... Ada apa... Glekh- Kiba?" tanya Naruto sambil menelan ramennya.

Tidak hanya Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, dan yang lainnya mengerubungi meja Naruto. "Main bola, ayo!" jawab Kiba.

"Yosh, kita juga akan latihan untuk pertandingan bola Konohagakure besok!" timpal Lee bersemangat. Ia sungguh bersemangat, yang dibalas Naruto dengan alis sebelah terangkat.

"Hmph~ Aku tidak tertarik." jawab Naruto sambil meneruskan makannya. Teman-temannya memasang muka melas.

Naruto kembali menatap mereka, lalu menghela nafas. "Baik baik aku ikut!" dengus Naruto (agak) kesal. Kiba tersenyum.

Di Lapangan...

Mereka semangat latihan bermain bola. Yah, karena Konohagakure High School akan bertanding Futsal melawan Sunagakure High School. Jadi semoga Konoha bisa menang dan...

"Oi, Lee, awas!"

Lee menoleh, "Hwwaaaa~"

JDUK!

Lee terjatuh kebelakang. Sedangkan bolanya terlempar jauh dari Lapangan.

"A-aduuh~" Lee memegangi kepalanya yang -tentunya- sangat sakit itu. Pantulan dari kepalanya membuat Bola itu terlempar jauh. Semua menghampiri Lee. "Argh, Lee! Kau ini bagaimana sih?!" Kiba langsung saja marah marah. "Harusnya kau menghindar atau menendang. Ah payah!" Kiba masih saja marah marah.

"Ma-maafkan aku~" muka Lee menjadi memelas.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan salahkan Lee. Lebih baik sekarang kita cari bolanya," lerai Naruto. Semua temannya mengangguk setuju, namun Kiba mendengus.

"Kau mau atau tidak, Kiba?" suara Neji agak tinggi. Kiba mendelik pada Neji, menghela nafas kesal. "Baiklah. Aku ikut!"

Mereka keluar dari Lapangan diam-diam tidak ada yang melihat. Bell masuk sudah berdentang tadi, namun mereka tidak menghiraukannya.

Kemungkinan bola itu terlempar ke daerah Rumah seseorang.

"Andai saja Lee tidak melakukan itu. Hmph~" dengus Kiba sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah Kiba. Jangan menyalahkan Lee terus." Shikamaru menasihatinya. Kiba diam saja.

"Nah, itu dia!" seru Naruto. Mereka berlari menyusul Naruto yang sudah duluan berlari. Namun, mereka terpaku pada suatu bangunan didepannya. Bangunan sederhana, dengan patung seperti malaikat membawa gentong air. Juga ada burung Dara bertengger diatas atap.

"Ba-bangunan apa ini...?" tanya Naruto. Semua temannya tidak menjawab, terpana.

Naruto menoleh pada teman-temannya, berinisiatif untuk masuk. "Bagaimana... Oi teman-teman! Bagaimana kalau kita masuk?" tanya Naruto, yang dibalas dengan anggukan teman-temannya. Akhirnya, mereka bersama sama masuk.

"Hm? Seperti gereja?" kata Kiba. Namun ini bukan gereja, melainkan Rumah Permintaan.

"Apapun yang Engkau minta, itu akan terjadi selamanya, selagi yang kau minta itu benar-benar dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam," Neji membaca sesuatu di sebuah papan.

Ia melanjutkan membaca ke Papan sebelahnya. "Kamu dapat meminta itu tiga kali. Namun, permintaan awalmu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya."

Semua masih terdiam, tak terkecuali Naruto. Ia memang memiliki banyak permintaan yang belum terpenuhi. Tapi, ada satu permintaan, yang sungguh sungguh ia inginkan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Bertemu Tousan dan Kaasan.

Naruto tidak sadar Kiba memanggilnya. "Naruto? Kau mau meminta sesuatu?" tanya Kiba. "Kuyakin kita semua mau." timpal Shikamaru tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum, "Tentu ttebayo! Tehehehe!"

"Tapi tunggu... Dimana kita bisa meminta? Apakah tidak ada petunjuknya?" kata Naruto bingung. Mereka memandang ke segala penjuru Rumah itu. Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah pintu yang bercorak Konohagakure.

"Mungkinkah...?" tanya Lee. Sebelum Shikamaru menjawab, Naruto menimpali. "Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba kan?"

"Baiklah, kita lakukan bergilir ya!"

... Dan pencarian Bola pun terhenti oleh keinginan terdalam mereka.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Ia berjalan pulang setelah mengantar teman-temannya pulang. Naruto melamun, masih memikirkan soal tadi.

"CKLEK"

"Tadaima~" seru Naruto letih. Keletihannya menghilang seketika ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya.

"Okaeranasai~" suara itu diucapkan dari jarak yang jauh.

Ti-tidak mungkin! A-apa itu mungkin?!

Naruto melangkah cepat menuju arah suara itu, membiarkan pintu depan terbuka. Yang ia lihat sungguh tidak ia pernah duga.

"Ka-kaasan..." Naruto berkaca-kaca. Kaasannya, Uzumaki Kushina menoleh, tersenyum lembut. Naruto berlari memeluk Kushina erat.

"Kaasan... Ya Tuhan terimakasih!" Naruto menangis haru. Kushina juga. "Tuhan sepertinya mendengar doamu, Nak!" Kata kata itu membuat Naruto terus terharu...

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk Tousan mu ini, Naruto?" suara berat yang ia dengar membuat ia terus menangis, memeluk Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Teruslah begini, Tuhan..."

Flashback Off

Naruto menghela nafas. Pertemuan yang mengharukan. Ia melirik jam.

"HWAAAAAAAAA JAM TUJUUUH! GYAAAA AKU TELAAT!" teriak Naruto. Disertai suara gedebak gedebuk.

"Ada apa Naruto?!" teriak Kushina kaget.

"Kaasaaannn aku telaaaaat! Hiyaaa~~h!"

Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto tentunya bingung.

"Kau kan libur, ttebane! Hahahaha~!" Kushina masih saja tertawa. Kali ini Naruto tertawa bodoh' "Ha ha ha hahahahahahaha~" Mereka berdua saling tertawa.

Kushina duduk ditepi kasur Naruto. "Nak, mau kuceritakan kisah mu saat kecil?" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto bimbang sebentar. "Baiklah, Kaasan."

Nah... Kisah Naruto beberapa tahun lalu... [ReadHere]

.

.

.

TBC~

A/N : [Sujud] Astaga aku tak percaya FF ku yg menurutku jelek ini Publish juga! O(╥﹏╥)o Nah, semoga kalian suka. Disitu juga ada tambahan Fanficku di Blog yang dulu hehehe ●▽● Nikmati yaaaaaa

See you in my next Post!

Revieeew?


	2. Chapter 2

**YANG DIHARAPKAN, AYAH DAN IBU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang Diharapkan Ayah dan Ibu © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**-Uzumaki Kushina**

**-Uzumaki Naruto**

**-Namikaze Minato**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning!**

**GJ, Typo (s), AU, OOC (maybe), dll **

**DONT LIKE DONT LIKE!**

_**FlashBack On **_

_**Ar**_**oma makanan sudah**

**tercium diberbagai sudut**

**Rumahnya pagi-pagi begini,**

**membuat bocah tampan itu**

**terusik. Ia membuka kelopak**

**matanya pelan-pelan,**

**membelalakkan matanya**

**begitu mencium aroma**

**makanan yang sudah tidak**

**asing lagi bagi indra**

**penciumannya, makanan**

**kesukaannya Ramen. **

**Ia**

**membangunkan diri,**

**merenggangkan otot-ototnya**

**sebentar, kemudian berjalan**

**menuju lemari bajunya. Ia**

**mengambil baju santai,**

**karena hari ini memang hari**

**libur. Ia mengambil**

**handuknya, melingkarkan di**

**lehernya, lalu beranjak**

**menuju kamar mandi untuk**

**membersihkan diri.**

**Keluar Kamar mandi, bocah**

**itu terlihat sudah segar**

**kembali. Ia letakkan**

**handuknya, kemudian keluar**

**untuk menyapa AyahIbunya**

**sekaligus sarapan bersama.**

**"Ohayou gozaimasu,**

**Kaachan!" sapa bocah itu**

**ramah. Wanita yang ia panggil**

**Kaachan bernama Uzumaki**

**Kushina itu menoleh, lalu**

**tersenyum memandang**

**Naruto. Masih berkutat**

**dengan pancinya, Kushina**

**balas menyapa. "Ohayou,**

**Naruto! Duduklah, Ibu**

**masakkan kau Ramen.' ucap**

**Kushina lembut, kembali**

**bekerja. Naruto duduk di**

**meja makan yang berhadapan**

**dengan Dapur, lalu mengambil**

**gelas kecil, menuangkan Susu**

**Putih. Ia meminumnya dengan**

**pelan serta meresapinya.**

**"Hm~ Siapa yang membuat**

**susu ini, Bu?" tanya Naruto.**

**"Rasanya enak."**

**Kushina tersenyum. Tanpa**

**membalikkan badan, Kushina**

**menjawab, "Touchanmu tadi.**

**Ia belajar membuat Susu dari**

**Ibu!" seru Kushina, lalu**

**tertawa pelan. Naruto**

**tersenyum konyol. "Ternyata**

**Touchan bisa membuat sebuah**

**minuman dengan enak.**

**Hahaha, biasanya Touchan itu**

**membuat sesuatu tapi hancur-**

**hancuran!" ejek Naruto. Ia**

**dan Ibunya tertawa.**

**"Nih, sudah jadi, Naruto. Ibu**

**membuat Spesial untukmu."**

**kata Kushina sambil**

**meletakkan panci di tengah-**

**tengah meja, kemudian**

**membuka tutupnya. "Hm,**

**aromanya enak!" seru**

**Naruto, kemudian mengambil**

**mangkuk. Kushina meminta**

**mangkuk itu dari Naruto,**

**mengambilkannya. "Ini."**

**"Arigatou!" Naruto**

**menyendok kuah Ramen itu.**

**"Cp... Cp...' Naruto terlihat**

**merasakan.**

**"Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya**

**Kushina. "Enak?" Naruto**

**tersenyum. "Sekali!"**

**sambung Naruto. Kushina**

**balas tersenyum. "Baiklah!**

**Besok akan Ibu buatkan**

**Ramen lagi."**

**Naruto lanjut memakan**

**ramennya sampai habis. "Bu,**

**tambah lagi ya?" minta**

**Naruto. "Boleh!" Kushina**

**mengambilkan lagi.**

**Naruto memakan lagi. 'Wah,**

**nafsu makan anakku memang**

**besar ya!" seru Kushina**

**sambil memukul bahu Naruto**

**dengan keras sampai hampir**

**terjungkal. 'Aaauuuwww~"**

**Kushina tertawa terbahak-**

**bahak. "Heheheh, gomen**

**Naruto! Kebiasaanku!"**

**Kushina tersenyum kikuk.**

**Naruto menatap Kushina**

**dengan kesal. Tak lama, ia**

**tersenyum.**

**"Oh ya Bu. Touchan**

**bagaimana? Ia sudah sarapan**

**belum?" tanya Naruto.**

**"Mmh... Belum, tadi soalnya**

**Touchan-mu berangkat**

**terlalu pagi. Ibu bingung, hari**

**libur kok rajin sekali dia,"**

**jelas Kushina. Naruto hanya**

**terkekeh, melanjutkan**

**makannya.**

**Suatu ide terlintas dibenak**

**Naruto.**

**"Kaachan, nanti aku mau**

**latihan bersama Sasuke,**

**Sakura-chan, dan Hinata-**

**chan, serta Lee. Boleh tidak,**

**aku sekalian mengantar**

**Bekal Touchan?" mohon**

**Naruto. "Juga ingin melihat**

**aktivitas Touchan yang jadi**

**Yondaime," tambah Naruto**

**dalam hati. Kushina terlihat**

**menimbang-nimbang.**

**"Baiklah, ttebane!" seru**

**Kushina.**

**Naruto bangkit dari duduknya,**

**teriak. "Yatta!" Kushina**

**hanya tersenyum geli.**

**Ia memang mendengar suara**

**langkah kaki orang berjalan,**

**tapi siapa?**

**'Tok tok tok...' Terdengar**

**suara ketukan dipintu,**

**dibarengi dengan seruan**

**Naruto. "Touchan?"**

**Naruto, batinnya senang.**

**"Masuk, Naruto!" ia**

**mempersilakan masuk.**

**Naruto membuka pintu itu,**

**terlihat Minato Namikaze**

**sedang menulis disebuah**

**kertas dengan gaya khasnya,**

**rompi Jounnin dan jaket**

**beraksen api. "Touchan!"**

**seru Naruto.**

**Minato mendongak, "Naruto,**

**ada apa kesini? Tak**

**biasanya." tanya Minato**

**sambil tersenyum.**

**Naruto berjalan menuju meja**

**Hokage, menaruh kotak bekal**

**yang dititipkan Kushina. "Ini,**

**ada titipan dari Kaachan,**

**Yah!" ujar Naruto. Minato**

**tersenyum. "Apa ini?' Minato**

**membukanya.**

**"Ramen terenak buatan**

**Kaachan!" jawab Naruto**

**mantap. Minato dan Naruto**

**terkikik. "Coba deh Touchan**

**makan." ajak Naruto. Minato**

**mengambil sumpit,**

**memakannya. "100! Enak**

**sekali!" seru Minato.**

**"Oh, ini. Aku juga bawakan**

**susu buatan Touchan... Yah...**

**Emm~"**

**"Naruto sudah meminumnya?**

**Enak tidak?" kejar Minato.**

**Naruto tersenyum lebar,**

**mengacungkan jempol. "...**

**Sekali!"**

**"Yasudah, Naruto tinggal**

**dulu, ya! Mau latihan~" ucap**

**Naruto. Minato mengangguk.**

**"Sampaikan pada Kaachanmu,**

**Arigatou!"**

**"Sip!" seru Naruto. Ia**

**membuka pintu, lalu keluar.**

**"Hosh... Hosh..." Naruto**

**terengah-engah sehabis**

**latihan bersama. Ia meminum**

**sebotol penuh air putih.**

**"Oooiiiyyy~ Teman-teman!**

**Kita lanjutkan besok, ya!"**

**seru Naruto pada teman-**

**temannya.**

**"Yosh!" jawab Lee, disertai**

**anggukan teman temannya**

**yang lain.**

**Naruto berjalan pulang. Ia**

**masih capai, sampai ada**

**rasanya ada yang**

**menyentuhnya, hangat.**

**"Naruto, tunggu Touchan!"**

**Naruto sontak menoleh, ada**

**Touchannya.**

**"Iyadeh~ Touchan kutunggu!"**

**kata Naruto. Mereka berjalan**

**bersama sore itu.**

**"Tadaima~" Mereka**

**mengucapkan bersama,**

**disambut lembut oleh**

**Kushina. "Okaerinasai,**

**Minato, Naruto!"**

**Kushina tersenyum. "Ayah**

**dan anak sama saja! Sana**

**mandi dulu, lalu kita sarapan**

**bersama!" omel Kushina.**

**"Ha-haiii!"**

**...**

**"Dimakan, Minato, Naruto."**

**ucap Kushina setelah**

**menghidangkan makanan**

**untuk mereka berdua. "Oh**

**ya, ramennya enak tidak,**

**Minato?' tanya Kushina tiba-**

**tiba. Naruto menoleh kearah**

**Minato.**

**"Enak sekali!" seru Minato.**

**"Tuh kan, Naru bilang apa!**

**Kaachan memang tak**

**terkalahkan!"**

**Suara tawa membahana di**

**dapur kecil mereka.**

**FlashBack Off**

**"Oh... Jadi... Dulu kita bahagia ya, Kaasan!" Naruto tersenyum. Kushina balas tersenyum.**

**"Tentu, ttebane! Dan dulu itu kau saaaangat lucu!" Kushina dan Naruto tertawa.**

**Kushina beranjak. "Nah, Naruto. Ibu masak dahulu, ya. Kau mandi dulu, lalu sarapan bareng!" ujar Kushina. Naruto hormat pada Ibunya, "Yosh, Kaasan!"**

**...**

**Sehabis makan, Naruto terlihat kekenyangan. Tapi ia melihat pekerjaan Ibunya yang begitu banyak... Merasa kasihan. **

**"Kaasan, boleh aku membantumu?" ujar Naruto. Kushina terdiam sebentar, lalu menunjuk ke arah cucian. "Cuci itu ya, Naruto!" **

**Naruto harus menelan ludah melihat cuciannya bertumpuk. Tapi ia sudah berniat membantu Kaasannya. Diambilnya celemek, kemudian mulai mencucinya.**

**...**

**"Terimakasih, Naruto, telah membantu Kaasan!" kata Kushina ramah. Naruto tersenyum letih , menganggukkan kepalanya.**

**Seakan teringat sesuatu , Naruto menoleh pada Ibunya. "Bu, besok libur sekolah!" kata Naruto. **

**"Hm? Besok tanggal berapa sih? Kok libur?" tanya Kushina.**

**"Tanggal 10. Entahlah... Tsunade baachan!" kata Naruto. Kushina terkejut, kemudian menyadari sesuatu.**

**Kushin tersenyum. "Aku harus berterima kasih pada Tsunade sama..." gumam Kushina yang didengar oleh Naruto.**

**"Hm? Berterima kasih apa, Kaasan?" Naruto bingung. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Umm... Oh iya. Besok Ibu dan Ayah pagi-pagi harus ada di lapangan pelatihan, jam 6. Besok Naruto menyusul ya, jam 8?" tanya Kushina. Naruto mengangguk. **

**"Nah, kau main sana, Naruto. Ibu biar membersihkan Rumah." kata Kushina.**

**"Oke, Bu!" Naruto kemudian berlari ke luar rumah.**

**Sebelum itu Kushina menghampiri kamarnya. Melihat kalender. Hari ini tanggal 9 Oktober...**

**TBC!**

**A/N : Haaah~ Akhirnya selesai Chapter ini.**

**Untuk update chapter 3 nya agak lama ya! Blm iada inspirasii o(╥****﹏╥****)o **

**Oh iya makasih buat review nya di Chapter 1 kemarin!**

**Jaa... Matta ne!**


End file.
